


Hope

by YollyDelaney2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Comfort, Dean/Amara - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Season 15 (my style), Season/Series 14 Spoilers, Smut, Smutish, Smutty, future smut, mature - Freeform, supernatural series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YollyDelaney2/pseuds/YollyDelaney2
Summary: Dealing with the aftermath of God’s “snap” .





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written immediately after Season 14!!!

The end wasn’t near, it was _there_!

They were surrounding _the Trio_.

The zombies…

The ghosts…

The freaking _beasts_!

They would not make it. Sam knew it. Cass knew it.

Dean knew it, _too_!

They’d been hunting and killing them for years, and now? They’re all here. For the revenge. Thanks to God!

Thanks to _themselves_…

“Dean, what are we going to do!?” Sam inquired aloud, all of them looking at the hoard nearing them.

“Fight for as long as we can,” Cass stated rather calmly.

The moment the angel was done speaking, one of the zombie-ghosts came at Dean. He swung his weapon straight across the dead man’s neck, beheading him. Unfortunately, the body kept moving towards him as he found himself kicking it away. The headless body tumbled backward, it’s legs breaking off which finally left the body stranded on the ground unable to bring itself back up. Glancing at the head by itself, he noticed it’s face was still moving. Each part separated from the main body part seemed to be alive still.

Maybe they weren’t even zombies!

“Shit!” Dean mumbled as he found himself repeating his previous actions, but this time after beheading them, he went for the legs too.

Realizing the undead may not have been zombies, but something worse, as they weren’t dying after being beheaded, Dean tried to catch how the others were doing. Everyone had been busy fighting off the undead but also seemed to realize that breaking as much body parts off and leaving them unable to get back up seemed to be the right move.

It felt like they had been at this for hours already, but in reality, it had only been about 10 minutes. There were too many and after everything that had happened, they didn’t have the stamina to keep going for long. The circle they created around Jack had grown smaller since earlier, each of them was just a footstep away from actually stepping on the Nephilim.

“Dean, Sam!” Cass called out to them. “We can’t keep going on like this for long!”

“He’s right, Dean!” Sam agreed as he could feel the shot in his shoulder from earlier slowing him down. “We need to find a way out!”

“I _have _a way out!” Dean argued, slicing another undead head off.

With Sam injured and everyone else, being thrown around by Chuck earlier, they needed to figure a way to get out of there first. Of course, they had to figure out a way to bring Jack’s body with them as well.

But, they didn’t know. Dean had already got a plan.

Being in the moment of fighting to stay alive, there was one get out of the zombie apocalypse free card that everyone must’ve forgotten.

A very strong card. Equal to God. _Even stronger._

“Cass!” He called out again, changing his movements towards the angel. “Can you zap Sam and the kid outta’ here?”

“I can try, but what about you, Dean?” The angel asked.

He couldn’t explain how, but ever since Jack healed him from the gorgon’s poison, he had been able to teleport again, sort of. It seemed to be very limited, so he only used it in case of emergency. At least, when he felt it was emergency.

Overhearing Dean and Cass, Sam yelled out, “Dean, are you insane!? I can’t leave you all alone, fighting those monsters!”

“Sam, you’re injured! I got it, trust me!“ He tried reasoning with his younger brother, “I’ll call for help.”

Sam didn’t want to leave him, but he had faith in his brother. “Stay safe!”

Dean moved to try to cover both his spot and Cass’s spot as the angel went behind him. He placed one hand on Jack and the other on Sam’s leg. In a blink of an eye, they were gone.

“I know you can hear me!” Dean yelled out of the blue, fighting. “I can feel you, even if you are far away!” He sliced off the arms of the nearest undead that had been attacking him. “I need you, do you understand! I’ve tried so many times to forget about you, but you kept coming back! I’ve seen you in my dreams, don’t act like you hasn’t visited me! I could feel you, though I couldn’t see you!”

The hunter was yelling as he was fighting to keep more of the undead from reaching him.

“I need you, _Amara_!”


	2. Chapter 2

He sat frozen on his bed, staring at the wall, not daring to turn around.

“I’m sorry.”

Dean jumped at the velvety voice he hadn’t heard for years, but what he felt at the sight of it’s owner was, strangely, anything but discomfort.

It felt like someone sucked the breath out of his lungs.

He have missed her.

“Amara.”

She looked better than the last time, in a way; more beautiful, somehow, her _jumpsuit_ the blackest black that verged on nothingness, the infinite abyss. Dean would have been scared to stare, but the Darkness was a welcome presence at the moment, filling his room with a sense of warmth and safety that resembled the womb ever denied to him.

Amara’s sorrowful face suddenly reflected astonishment. “You’re crying…”

Only then did Dean become aware of the single tear making it’s way down his cheek. As she walked up to him in concern, he felt shame rise in his gut, yet the gentle hand that rose to his face silenced it. The touch was familiar now, but unlike the previous times, it wasn’t intrusive or unwelcome. He had to admit that this -_she_\- felt rather nice in this moment, felt like what he needed.

He couldn’t help but close his eyes and sigh in relief.

He indeed needed her. In each way…

Amara too let out a little hum at the connection they shared, this feeling of completeness similar to what she felt near her brother, yet different in ways still alien to her. She waited for Dean to re-open his eyes, to gaze into his suffering soul.

“This is my fault,” She lamented, brushing his tear with her thumb. “I couldn’t have let him come. I was blind not to realize he was using me to take my power,” She paused and continued on, “_Half… power_.”

“But, you… you came,” He muttered, his green gaze still moist as he stared into her merciful soft brown eyes. “I thought you wouldn’t.” He looked away.

Amara’s eyes widened at the sentiment she wasn’t used to receive from him, the hand on his cheek slipping down to his collar. She didn’t want to stop touching him, not when his soul felt so broken that it echoed in her being, calling to her… _Needing_ her.

“Why wouldn’t I? You’re everything that I have left since my brother mislead me for a second time.”

Dean looked down and inhaled deeply, trying to keep himself together. If not for himself, for her; he was always better at comforting than being comforted.

“He’ll pay for everything,” He said firmly so he could believe it, too. “At the end turned out that God was the villain.”

He couldn’t believe what he was thinking, but Lucifer was _right__ for one_; God was a sadistic bastard that cared for nothing and no one.

Only for his interests.

“We will win.” He had to believe it, had to believe, so he met Amara’s eyes. She was all blurry and his cheeks were soaking. “Right?”

“Let me show you something…”

He then was engulfed in her darkness- somewhere, in the nothing, in her own world, most probably - warm, safe darkness, ominous and infinite, where he felt he could hide and not be strong for now, where he could find peace for his soul.

_It’s okay._

He felt himself floating as a wavelength. The darkness was around him, covering and protecting him. Only her voice echoed there.

_You_ _ need to be calm before everything else_ _. You_ _ and I can stay here for a bit of time, _ _where nothing else exists_ _. But, us two._

Nothing else, no one but him and her… No little brother to see him weak, no creature to judge and mock him. No masks and no boundaries; just the silent, safe, vast emptiness.

_And Amara._

So he screamed and shook and cried where even he couldn’t hear himself. Amara took him in her arms, held him in the void for as long as he needed to hide and be raw, to be more himself than he had ever been…

It lasted forever, yet just a minute where they stood embracing in her space - _their space_, - quiet, and Dean slowly realized he didn’t need to fear the nothing she personified anymore. He didn’t need to fear falling -he’d never needed to fear falling- as long as she was there.

“You’re everything I’ve ever needed,” He whispered into her shoulder.

_Amara, _Hewhispered in the darkness, _Stay with me_.

She smiled and stroked the back of his head, feeling his soft strands of hair.

“I will,” She whispered in his ear, “For as long as you wish.”


	3. Chapter 3

Good had never suited Rowena. Even with her less-than-noble beginnings, she had always known she’s meant to be bad, not the other way around.

Still, she’d helped the Winchesters’ more times than she can count.

“I’ve made it! Those misshapen things are wee hard to kill. I had to predict such thing would happen considering the fact you’re playing with the future of the world for so many years.”

Rowena made her way down the staircase after she appeared right at the other side of the locked door. She felt something odd, some strong presence, but when Rowena looked up, she couldn’t believe her eyes

Her first instinct was to run, but it was as if her muscles had frozen, and she couldn’t draw her gaze away from _her_.

_No… That couldn’t be her. It just couldn’t be._

“Nice to see you, again, Rowena,” Amara greeted, and it almost sounded like it was sincere. Would, if not for the fact that Rowena’s _never _heard her greet anyone before. “A loyal ally, I see. Nothing has changed since the last time.”

“Someone explain?” Rowena _prayed_, not averting her gaze even if it may be more appropriate.

Straightened slowly, careful to keep her sight steady as she met Amara’s eyes. She was afraid, of course she was, but that didn’t mean she had to let it show.

Amara’s lips quirked up.

“She’s here to help us in the war against God and his zombies.”

Rowena’s eyes widen as the statement of Dean’s words sank in. She noted the feeling he put in his sentence talking about her.

“Isn’t she,” Her voice trembling with barely-contained fright, “on God’s side?”

The small smile on Amara’s face bloomed into a full-blown grin.

Rowena swallowed. _What were they planning?_

“She, uhm,” Sam coughed, feeling uncomfortable, too.

The circumstances were different four ages ago, and they all could remember it. Then they were against Amara. Even _and_ Dean. Now, she was helping them against her brother.

_Such a turn of events. Such an irony._

”Amara is with us. God had taken half of her powers to make himself even stronger than he is. He had locked her away, and the only way was Dean to call for her,” Sam explained shortly.

“So, Dean-o here is the key for everything?” Rowena mused, her accent on point as she placed both hands together in front of her. “Even for Pandora’s box?”

She wasn’t very happy being in Amara’s presence, but she wasn’t pissed. Rowena walked smoothly to the Map table and managed to take a seat with dignity. She looked around as she thought in vain of a way to get out of this.

_I knew it wasn’t the smartest idea to come here. Well, perhaps that’s how I should die – helping the personification of the greatest joke. Bollocks…_

“And you need me because…”

Sam took a step forward and cleared his throat. Yet, Dean was faster:

“Because we need a back-up.”

“And a _mighty witch_.”

Dean rolled his eyes at her theatrics. Granted, she was the most powerful witch-bitch they knew, and yes, she had helped them on more than one occasion, but right now Dean was cranky and wanted global peace. His patience was wearing thin and knowing Amara had been weaker and number one victim of God, it was making him more anxious to get over with everything.

Sam tightly smiled as he looked between his brother and Rowena before he started discussing what in the world they were fighting against, as it didn’t seem like the typical zombies. Rowena spotted Jack’s lifeless body on the other table. Even though the hunters and the Angel of the _Lord_made it out alive from whatever Chuck had planned, they had still lost Jack. 

Another loss in the books.

Looking away from the Nephilim’s body, the witch casted her gaze at Dean. He noticed that Castiel’s look had stopped on Jack’s dead body, then the angel on looked around, as defeated as ever.

Dean had seen the way Castiel looked at Jack’s body. It was one that mirrored his own when his mother died. He decided he would give him some space as Castiel decided to move Jack’s body in a more comfortable setting, the same bed that was used when Jack got sick.

It wasn’t long until Dean joined in as he tried explaining their plan:

“Having Amara on our side gets our chances of winning high. I’m not talking about her power, but the ability to walk through times and spaces. _Realms_.” He sat onto the seat before the witch and leant forward, looking at Rowena. “And this is what we mostly needed.”

“Where’s the catch in this _braw _plan?”

“We need you to hold the rift of the Empty as wide as possible till Amara wakes every single soul and lets it out.” Dean stated, his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

She turned to look over her shoulder at Sam, one eyebrow arching as if asking, ‘_Is he pulling my leg?’._

Sam looked between his brother and Rowena, feeling the tension in the room and he opted for just shaking his head, pursing his lips together.

Rowena sighed, rubbing her long fingers across her brow.

“Seriously? The Empty?”

“That’s right,” The Darkness answered, taking her place behind Dean. “Before you open a rift, I’ll have to lead a conversation with the Shadow and Death.”

Rowena paid her attention at Dean’s sudden change in his stance and the concerned look etched on Sam’s face as he slowly made his way over to his brother.

Amara sighed silently and said:

“The Shadow might be the oldest, but it won’t harm me, Dean. Neither will Death. They are against my brother’s intentions to destroy the balance.”

“Amara’s right. If they wanted to harm us, Billie and the Shadow would have done it a long time ago,” Sam confirmed, thinking aloud. “She has to speak with the ruler of the Empty and make sure it agrees to set every angelic and demonic soul free.”

Suddenly, Rowena whimpered, a cramp tearing her insides and briefly she felt a stirring of panic within her as she realised the possibility of seeing _him_ again.

Sam placed his hand on Rowena’s shoulder in a comforting manner, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be ok, but she just shrugged of Sam’s hand as she stepped stood up from her chair, shocked.

“My boy…He will come back!” The thought hit her hard, and she swallowed, fighting the lump in her throat.

“Gabriel will be back, too. You both have had a very _heated_ relationship, as I can remember,” Dean quipped, his voice laced with emotion, the air becoming thick with tension.

The witch cleared her throat, and began to talk, eager to see her son again, “You got my grimoire?”

Sam’s expression turned tight as Rowena looked at him

“It’s not yours-we have it…” He struggled to get out, refusing to get into an argument with a tensed mother about whose grimoire it was. He knew he would have to make sure to never leave Rowena alone with the book as he was sure she would borrow it. (Steal).

“Let’s get to it, shall we?” Rowena stated happily as she strode past Sam, patting him lightly on the chest. Sam just maintained his bitch face as he followed the witch he followed the witch down the hall to the library, leaving Dean and Amara on their own.

Amara set her look on his back.

“The fact about walking evil and good beings turmoils you. I can feel that. But, there is this memory of my nephew that troubles you.” She stopped, seeing Dean stiffen as he tilted his head down.

“I can handle Michael, Dean. I can handle many things.“ Amara observed him, saw him clenched his hands and she quirked up her lips sadly, walking to stand beside him. “You know I am willing to take many risks, as long as I make sure that everything and everyone on this world are safe. I have to do this.”

“Do what?” Dean’s rough voice seemed like such a contrast to his silence. “Sacrifice yourself?” He swallowed thickly, his eyes hard on her. “What if Chuck destroys you? What will happen when you’re gone?”

The Darkness looked at him with wide eyes for a moment, her lips parted before a soft smile took over her lips and their eyes locked for a moment. Dean’s eyes were sparkling with an intensity that made the green look all the more bright.

“I’m not going anywhere, Dean.”


	4. Chapter 4

Entering the library, coffee in hand, Dean was greeted by Sam, Rowena and Amara, who were sorting through all the relevant books from the bookcases. Rowena already have opened the Book of the Damned, her long fingers scanning the pages as Sam placed new literature next to her.

Sensing Dean’s presence, Sam looked towards his brother.

“You alright, Dean?”

“Peachy,” Came his response as he rolled his eyes and sipped his coffee.

Pulling a tight lipped smile, Sam went back to sorting through the books. Dean started to look through the research pile, his mind spinning, unsure where to start first.

As he picked up a couple of books, Rowena looked over to Amara, her hands palm flat on the table.

“Not that I’m suspicious, but how can we be sure you’re not God’s agent?” She questioned, all of a sudden, “After all, you’re his sister, dear.”

The Darkness raised an eyebrow, as she was folding her arms across her chest, and looked at the witch for a while. Rowena didn’t back down.

“I’ve got used to this world, grew to like it. I’ve been locked away for eons, filling myself with malice because I was put against my will practically in the Nothing, but now when I’m out, I seem to enjoy the Earth. I like the nature and it’s mortal creatures. And, I happen to be found of humans, such as Dean.” She shrugged, oblivious to the Winchester’s attention on her. “Although, no one has amazed me the way he does.”

Unconsciously, Amara averted her eyes from Rowena to Dean. He had lifted his gaze and really looked at her. As always, he got the impression that her eyes were full of stars. They weren’t. They looked like a human woman’s eyes. But she wasn’t human, and Dean knew that Amara was made, not of stars, but of everything else in the universe, all the space and all the dust, and all the dark matter no one could find or understand. She was standing right there, loving Dean with her eyes, welcoming him. So innocent, so naïve.

_How could she lie!_, He thought with irony and cursed the witch for doubting his... Amara.

“ I have my brother back, but now when he is trying to stop the world from existing, kill everybody inside it… I’m sad! He harmed and killed his own grandson!”

It triggered memories of him hurting her. She had knew he would never change. He have always been the same brother who locked her away, now he hurt his grandson, her nephew. That was the same man who locked away his own _son_... Who allowed his children to fight with each other. Wanted to watch and please himself with the drama his Creation is going through.

Then God went for Dean, wanted to kill him for a n-th time.

“I know we can lock God away, that’s why I’m offering my help. I hate this, but I want to save the humanity, the other beings, the world... The balance.”

“You were the one, who wanted destruction in the first place,” She hissed, Rowena’s sentence full of unbelief.

“She just wanted to connect with God! Amara never wanted to harm anyone!” Dean’s voice became rough, his eyes glassy, and he stared down at the witch as he stood up.

The room growing silent once more.

“You all know she searched him everywhere. Hell, when she was fully grown she went to a church to find God, literally thinking He was _there_. Like, if you think of how Jack was, that childlike wonder, the naivety... Amara has it, as well! Church is a building, not like God's own personal home where he lives. Amara thought he was in that building, maybe in a room in there. She fully expected him to be there, for her to be shown a room so they could talk. She had only started hurting people because Chuck had been ignoring her! If he had just came to her, she would have just talked to him.”

“Hurting people?” Rowena heartedly laughed at the use of his words. “Oh please, lad! She _killed_ people!”

Dean growled before throwing his coffee cup against the wall in anger, “Enough with this crap, okay? I believe her! Whoever is against her is against me!” Dean roared, glaring down at Rowena.

Sam interjected quickly, placing himself between his brother and the witch. He knew Dean’s outburst was personal, but the last thing they needed right now was a fight in the ranks. Sam placed his hands up in a submissive manner as he stood in front of Dean before slowly turning towards Rowena.

“Ah, Rowena, why don’t you keep going with the research?”

“I’m gonna get a stronger drink,” Dean snapped, leaving an atmosphere behind him.

Rowena rolled her eyes at Dean’s mannerism and frustration. She got back to her work.

“I’m sorry for what I did back then, I really do! But, if you were on my place, you would had wanted an explanation from him, too.” Amara’s eyes got even sadder as she explained herself. “All I wished for was an apology. I’ve accepted my past and moved on.”

Amara felt Rowena’s aura stiffen before her hand rested hesitantly on the grimoire in front of her.

“Bring my Fergus back from the dead, and you have my own trust and _apology_.”

[/̵͇̿̿/'̿'̿ ̿ ̿̿ ̿ ̿](https://emojipedia.org/pistol/) “ “ ”

Castiel took his seat beside Jack. He had put on his face a towel to cover the boy’s face, hiding the holes left from his eyes burning out. The angel reached for his cold hand, holding it tight.

“I’m so sorry Jack. I-“ Castiel paused as he felt that this was probably his breaking point. The flow of tears was coming. “-I should’ve stopped them. I should’ve stopped _him_.” He felt his eyes began to water, but he also tried his best to stop it.

“I promise, I’ll end him, even if he is God himself!” The Angel of the…just _the Angel_ promised more to himself. Before he would completely lose it, a voice interrupted,

_“_ _Cas_ _, it’s not your fault.”_

The voice was all too familiar. It wasn’t deep, gravely, or sympathetic. It was a younger voice. A voice of innocence.

Turning around with watery eyes, Castiel saw a figure before him. He wiped his eyes to clear them when he saw him. The shiny figure of…

_Jack._


End file.
